


Love Letters

by kitten_noire



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Pre-Relationship, Romance, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26715694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitten_noire/pseuds/kitten_noire
Summary: "Hey, girl! You won't believe the news I have for you!"Marinette inwardly groaned. Maybe not, then.She sat up and gave Alya a small smile. "What's up?""Well, you know that big scoop I was-" Alya stopped suddenly and looked at their desk. "What's that?"Marinette looked to where her best friend was pointing. There was a letter on the desk, with a single rose on top. How did she miss that?She put the rose aside and opened the letter.Based on this prompt:Marinette and Alya watching a swarm of love letters fall out of her locker.“Wow Marinette. That’s a lot of cards and love letters. When did you get so popular? Be careful. You might make Adrien jealous“They’re all from Adrien, Alya. I can’t get him to stop. And you better believe I dont want him too.”
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 7
Kudos: 205
Collections: September 2020 - Fulfill A Prompt





	Love Letters

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic based on a prompt in the Miraculous Fanworks Discord server. I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Join the MF Discord server: https://discord.gg/mlfanworks
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: https://kitten-noire.tumblr.com/

Ladybug jumped from rooftop to rooftop, looking for the akuma of the day. She checked her yoyo for Chat Noir's location, only to find that he was only a few minutes behind her.

"Why, hello, M'lady," Chat greeted as he landed next to her.

"No time for games, Minou," she chided. "We need to defeat this akuma fast. If I show up late at school again, I'll get into real trouble." Her reputation for tardiness did not exactly help matters.

"Then let's get to it, shall we, M'lady?"

Ladybug nodded and together, they raced above the rooftops, looking for the akuma.

* * *

"Miraculous Ladybug!" Ladybug exclaimed as the magical ladybugs roamed over the city, restoring everything back to its former glory.

"Great job today, Bugaboo," Chat comments when he notices her walking over to him. He had been comforting the akuma victim while Ladybug was restoring the city. "We make a _pawsome_ team, don't you think?"

"Oh please, Chat," Ladybug scoffed as the victim walked away. "Today's akuma was _way_ too easy."

Chat started to reply, when suddenly, her Miraculous beeped its warning sound. Ladybug instinctively put her hand over one of her earrings and sighed.

"While I love bantering like this with you, I'm afraid I'm gonna have to cut it short. Handle the press?"

"Of course, M'lady," Chat replied as he bowed, took her hand and kissed it.

"Flirt," Ladybug playfully scoffed. "Until next time, Kitty!"

* * *

Ladybug landed in an alley a little ways from the school and detransformed. She hoped she had some of Tikki's cookies with her since she didn't remember packing them this morning.

"Phew!" Tikki sighed. "I'm glad you were able to easily defeat the akuma today, Marinette."

"Yeah, I think Chat's right about being a good team. I mean, we've always been a good team, but recently, it's like we've been getting stronger."

"Yes, well, the longer you have the Miraculous, the stronger you become."

"Yeah, I guess that-" Marinette was cut off by a sound from deeper in the alley. Tikki quickly flies into her purse for the purpose of staying hidden.

She heard a voice softly whisper something and she suddenly saw a bright green light in the dim alley. Before she could register in her mind that it was actually Chat Noir detransforming, she found herself staring into her detransformed partner's eyes.

"A-adrien?!"

* * *

Adrien stared wide-eyed at Marinette, who stared right back.

This was _not_ good.

Ladybug was going to _kill_ him.

"Um, Mari, listen-"

_"You're Chat Noir?!"_

_"Don't scream it aloud!_ Listen, you can't tell anyone about this. Ugh, Ladybug's gonna kill me."

Marinette stayed quiet and stared dumbfoundedly at Adrien. She couldn't believe it. The love of her life was also her partner.

Who she kept rejecting for _him_.

How stupid could they be?

Adrien pulled her out of her thoughts. "Mari, let's just go to school for now. We can talk about this later."

Since she couldn't find her voice right now, Marinette simply nodded and together, they headed to school.

* * *

Marinette and Adrien stopped at the door to their classroom. Since they were delayed by the identity reveal, they arrived at school at a much later time than they should have. Now they were contemplating entering the classroom or not.

Marinette really considered just booking it.

"Um," Adrien started as he rubbed the back of his neck. A nervous tic, she supposed.

Now that she thought about it, she probably has seen Chat Noir do the same thing.

Adrien's voice pulled her out of her thoughts. "You can go in first, Mari."

"Um, yeah. Okay."

As soon as they entered the classroom, the teacher paused teaching her lesson and glared at the two students.

"Monsieur Agreste, Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng, I do hope you two have a legitimate reason as to why you arrived this late to my lesson."

"Um, yes," Adrien started. "The, uh, the akuma attack. We got trapped while trying to run away from it."

"I hope that next time this happens, you will make sure you are a safe distance away from the akumas. You may take your seats and turn to page 107 of your textbooks."

The two kids nodded and they quickly sat down in their seats.

"So?" Alya whispered once Marinette was settled in her seat. "Trapped together, you say?"

"Shut up!" Marinette whisper-yelled. "Nothing happened."

Her best friend dropped the subject as the teacher looked at them accusedly.

* * *

Marinette sighed as she closed her locker. She had had a pretty long day and all she wanted to do once she got home was to take a long nap.

"Hey, Mari," a male voice called from behind her. She turned around and saw Adrien leaning against the locker.

"Um, hey! Up what's? I mean, what's up?" She knew her partner's secret identity, yet she still couldn't talk to him properly.

Could someone just end her?

"About… what you saw earlier, you really can't tell anyone about this. It's a huge mistake and it wasn't supposed to happen but it did and-"

"Hey, Adrien," Marinette softly said as she put her hand on his upper arm. "It's okay. I won't tell anyone anything. Don't worry."

"Really?" At her nod, Adrien sighed in relief. "Thank you so much, Marinette." He hugged her out of pure relief while Marinette felt like combusting on the spot. Didn't this boy know what he was doing to her?

"Okay," he said once he let go of her, "I have to go to fencing now, but, uh, we'll talk later?"

"Yeah! Yeah, later."

He waved at her with a smile and left the locker room.

She sighed as she took the last of her books and made her way to the front of the school, where she met up with Alya. Together, they walked home, with Alya teasing her about arriving late to class with Adrien.

* * *

Chat jumped from rooftop to rooftop as he patrolled the city. It was his turn this evening, as it seemed that Ladybug was too busy with school to patrol tonight.

Chat immediately offered to patrol in her stead since he didn't have much schoolwork to do. He needed the fresh air anyways.

He didn't really know where he was going, just letting his body lead the way while letting his thoughts run around his mind.

He was thinking about Marinette in particular.

He knew she wouldn't tell anyone his secret identity. He knew that much about her. Maybe her knowing about it wasn't that bad. After all, she was one of his closest friends.

If he hadn't loved Ladybug first, he would've probably fallen for her.

Before he knew it, Adrien found himself on a rooftop across from Marinette's house. He contemplated visiting her.

He sighed. He didn't think that would work. Now that she knew his identity, she would act the same way around his superhero persona as she acted around his civilian form.

He was about to carry on with his patrol when he saw a small, red… thing flying around in Marinette's room. It seemed it was trying to calm Marinette down since she was pacing around her room and rambling her mouth off.

He squinted. He recognised that little red creature. It was…

His eyes widened and he took out his baton and headed straight home.

* * *

"Plagg, this is amazing! The love of my life is one of my closest friends!"

"Well, it was about time."

"What do you mean by that?" Adrien asked as he sat up on his bed. His eyes widened."Wait, you knew?"

"Well, yeah," Plagg shrugged. "But it's not like I could tell you. You two had to find out by yourselves.

"I suppose that makes sense. I just can't believe it."

Marinette was Ladybug. Ladybug was Marinette. 

His "just a friend" Marinette was the love of his life.

His smile dropped. Did Marinette even like Adrien? After all, she did keep rejecting him for the man that she loved. That could mean that she still didn't like him, even though she knew about his identity.

"Plagg? Do you think Marinette will ever like me? On both sides of the mask? I mean, she always stutters around me and basically tries to avoid me at all costs. And she's always rejected me for that crush."

"Kid, just stick to cheese. It's _way_ less complicated than all this love stuff you keep talking about.

"Why did I think you'd help?"

Adrien sighed, laid back on his bed and stared up at the plain ceiling. His lady would never fall for him.

He slowly grinned. Unless…

He got up from his bed and went to his desk with some paper and a pen.

* * *

Marinette yawned as she entered the classroom. She stayed up so late because of Chat Noir's identity and homework and so much other stuff. If she had it her way, she would sleep for the rest of the month.

She got to her desk and immediately put her head in her arms. Maybe she could get some sleep in before class started.

"Hey, girl! You won't believe the news I have for you!"

Marinette inwardly groaned. Maybe not, then.

She sat up and gave Alya a small smile. "What's up?"

"Well, you know that big scoop I was-" Alya stopped suddenly and looked at their desk. "What's that?"

Marinette looked to where her best friend was pointing. There was a letter on the desk, with a single rose on top. How did she miss that?

She put the rose aside and opened the letter.

_How do I love thee? Let me count the ways._

_I love thee to the depth and breadth and height_

_My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight_

_For the ends of Being and Ideal Grace._

_I love thee to the level of everyday's_

_Most quiet need, by sun and candlelight._

_I love thee freely, as men strive for Right;_

_I love thee purely, as they turn from Praise;_

_I love thee with the passion put to use_

_In my old griefs, and with my childhood's faith;_

_I love thee with a love I seemed to lose_

_With my lost saints,—I love thee with the breath,_

_Smiles, tears, of all my life!—and, if God choose,_

_I shall but love thee better after death._

"Who left this here?" Marinette asked after she finished reading the letter.

"I don't know. What, you have a secret admirer or something?" Alya asked as she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"No!" Marinette replied defiantly. "It's just, uh-"

"Just what?"

"Oh, would you look at that? Class is about to start. I need to go to my locker. You know, get my books for the day and stuff. See ya later!" She quickly stood up and bolted from the room.

"Uh, okay, then."

* * *

"Who could have sent me that love letter? Mark my words, when I find out, I'm gonna give them a piece of my mind."

"Calm down, Marinette," Tikki said. "You shouldn't be angry or else you'll get akumatized."

"Yeah, Bugaboo. Listen to your kwami."

She turned around at Adrien's voice and gasped.

"Bugaboo? How do you- You-you knew?"

"Found out last night."

"You little-"

"Calm down, Bug. I won't tell anyone." She didn't know whether to punch that shit-eating grin off or to kiss it off.

"You better not," Marinette replied. Adrien laughed and they both headed to class.

* * *

Marinette should've known he wouldn't stop.

She kept finding love letters in the oddest of places. Her sketchbook, her backpack, even in her bedroom.

She did _not_ want to know how he pulled that off.

She _really_ should've known better. And everytime she looked around the room, she would find his stupid grin on his stupidly handsome face.

He was lucky she loved him, or else she would've bashed his head in a long time ago.

She sighed as she walked into the locker room with Alya. She was honestly surprised that no one had found out that it was Adrien giving her those love letters. She swore he grinned everytime she groaned at whatever sappy thing he wrote. Someone should've noticed by now.

"Girl, you look like you haven't been getting a lot of sleep. What's up?"

"Oh, you know," Marinette started, "Designing, homework, the usual." She opened her locker to collect her books.

"Yeah, but-" her best friend cut herself off as they both watched a pile of love letters swarming out of her locker.

"Wow, girl. That's a lot of love letters. Watch out, Adrien might get jealous."

"The thing is, they're all from Adrien, Alya. I can't get him to stop. Believe it or not, I don't want him to."

"Girl, tell me _everything_."

* * *

"Good evening, M'lady," Chat greeted as Ladybug landed next to him. "How are you _feline_?"

"I don't know, Chat, but it's not a good feeling," Ladybug grumbled. "Those love letters you keep giving me are certainly part of why I’m acting this way."

"Oh, come on, Bug. Don't tell me you're tired of hearing of my undying love for you."

"Chat, you know-"

"Ladybug! Chat Noir! Give me your Miraculous!"

"This conversation is gonna have to wait, Minou. We have an akuma to fight."

* * *

Marinette groaned as she saw another love letter on her desk. As always, with a single rose on top.

"Wait, girl, I thought you loved the fact that Adrien kept giving you love letters."

"I do. It's just- it's a lot sometimes, you know?"

She went to sit down at her desk and opened the letter.

"You know what? That's it! Come here, Adrien!"

She didn't wait for his response as she took his hand and led them to the locker room.

"You know, you didn't have to drag me all the way here. I have feet and I know how to use them."

"Shut up, you tomcat!"

He shut up.

"Why do you keep giving me these love letters?"

"Well, I-"

"Don't answer that!"

"Okay…"

"Do you know how crazy this has been driving me? I can't sleep at night because of your stupid love letters. How did you even manage to leave one in my bedroom?! You know what, don't answer that too. Adrien, I love you, but this is really stressing me out."

Her mind registered what she said at the end and she covered her mouth.

"You… love me?"

"Yes," she sighed. She figured it was about time she told him about her feelings. "I have loved you since you gave me your umbrella."

"So you’ve loved me this whole time?"

She nodded.

Adrien grinned. "So… you kept rejecting me… for me."

"And you kept saying we were just friends when I was actually the love of your life."

"We're so stupid," they said simultaneously. They looked at each other and laughed.

"Well, Mari," Adrien started when they started to calm down. "I was trying to show you that I loved you, but we were speaking two different languages. Now that I know who you are, I’m trying to speak your language."

"You're such a romantic," she scoffed.

"I know," Adrien said with a grin.

We'll, we're here now, and that's what matters. Know that I'll always love you." She reached up on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek.

"Now, let's get out of here before Alya comes to her own conclusions about why we're taking so long," Marinette said as she grabbed Adrien's hand.

Despite the staggering amount of love letters she had from him, she decided that she wouldn't have wanted this to happen any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! Join the server! You'll love it!  
> The poem I used as the first love letter is one of the Sonnets from the Portuguese.


End file.
